Cicatrices
by LainaM
Summary: De entre todas las palabras horribles que existían, Marietta tenía claro cual era la que más odiaba. Chivata, chivata, chivata. Para el reto 'Un águila de bronce' del foro Provocare Ravenclaw.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

* * *

___Esta historia participa en el reto **Un águila de bronce** del foro **Provocare Ravenclaw. **_

* * *

_**Cicatrices. **_

_Marietta Edgecombe. _

De entre todas las palabras horribles que existían, Marietta tenía claro cual era la que más odiaba. Chivata, chivata, chivata.

Aun ahora, años después de lo ocurrido, seguía soñando con aquello, seguía vislumbrando las caras de todos aquellos que había creído compañeros, caras de odio y gritos de 'chivata', 'soplona' y 'traidora'.

Muchas veces había pensado que se lo merecía, eso y los horribles granos que marcaron su rostro formando la que sería la palabra de su vida, pero después la certeza le llegaba. No, claro que no se lo merecía.

Suspiró, rememorar todo esto poco antes de ver a la gran mayoría de ellos no era algo que se pudiese considerar inteligente, pero en ocasiones había cosas que no se podían evitar. Finalmente abrió los ojos, esperando ver el cruel reflejo que el espejo del baño le devolvería. Y sí, ahí estaban las cicatrices, esperándola. Pequeñas marcas caprichosas que seguían recordándole lo que hizo todos los días. No, claro que no. Nadie se merecía algo así.

Se recogió la mata rubia rojiza que tenía por cabello en una coleta alta y se lavó la cara con fuerza, frotándose con las manos casi con fiereza. Después de secársela se aplicó una buena cantidad de poción hidratante, y después, otra de poción unificadora. Solo dejó de mirarse a los ojos de su propio reflejo cuando acabó. Ahora tenía la piel más brillante y con el tono más unificado, aun así, las marcas seguían allí.

Ahogó un sollozo. Siempre le pasaba igual, no era capaz de soportar su propio reflejo. Se odiaba tanto… Deseó una vez más no haber hecho caso a Cho, si no se hubiese apuntado al Ejercito de Dumbledore nada de esto habría pasado. Ella no quería hacerlo, sólo lo hizo por Cho, que a su vez lo hizo por el estúpido héroe de Potter. Pero no, tuvo que hacerlo. Y no sólo odió cada momento en el que Cho pasaba de su cara y se iba a tontear con él, dejándola sola rodeada de gente que no conocía o soportaba, sino que odió aun más haber abierto la boca cuando todo la superó.

Ahora se odiaba a si misma.

Abrió el armarito de debajo de la pila y sacó la bolsa del maquillaje. Después de diez minutos dio por satisfecha la capa de base y se puso con el colorete y la sombra de ojos. Casi media hora después de haber empezado dio el visto bueno y se separó un tanto del espejo. Ahora empezaba el repaso de cada mañana. Se miró desde todos los ángulos que le era posible, con la luz apagada, con la luz encendida y con la varita dando aun más brillo. Finalmente asintió y medio sonrió con resignación. El maquillaje hacía remedios, aunque no tantos.

* * *

Cho se había encargado personalmente de toda la decoración, y se notaba. Era bonita pero quizá un tanto recargada. Marietta sonrió, el salón de bodas era más que parecido a la casa de muñecas que Cho tenía de pequeña en su habitación.

Los padres de la novia y varios compañeros de Hogwarts hablaban animadamente sobre lo que había sido la ceremonia. Marietta estaba tan feliz que no le importaba estar rodeada de caras que le traían más de un mal recuerdo.

—¡Marietta!

Se giró al oír su nombre.

El novio, Cormac Mclaggen, se acercaba a zancadas hacia ella, con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

—De nuevo: ¡Felicidades!

—¡Bailemos!

La sonrisa del novio era contagiosa, y cuándo se vio arrastrada por él hacia la pista de baile, sin dejarle siquiera despedirse de los padres de Cho y los conocidos con lo que estaba hablando, sonrió cual niña pequeña.

—¡Me voy a caer! —gritó divertida.

Cormac obvió su grito y aceleró el paso, riendo. Cuando llegaron al centro de la pista de baile, la agarró de la cintura con fuerza y empezó a marcar el ritmo de un baile que cada vez se iba haciendo más lento.

—¿Lo ves? No te has caído.

—A duras penas, y seguro que uno de los tacones se me ha resquebrajado.

—¡Pero mira que estás quejica!

Ambos rieron ante eso. Cho, que bailaba con un hombre que parecía haber bebido más de la cuenta, les hacia carantoñas, sujetándose el velo trágicamente.

—¿Por qué no vas a salvar a tu _esposa_? —le dijo Marietta a Cormac, remarcando la última palabra.

Cormac la miró frunciendo el ceño. Odiaba esa palabra, es más, odiaba el compromiso de un modo que hasta resultaba ridículo, pero Cho había conseguido lo que quería, como hacia siempre y él lo sabía, y para sorpresa de Marietta, no parecía que verse derrotado en ese tema le hubiese agriado el humor. Se querían y con eso parecía bastarle, y Cho podía presumir de ser la primera en haberse casado.

Cuando Cormac intentó quitarle a Cho el tío borracho de turno, se armó una buena, tanto que la abuela de Cho acabó en el suelo con el tío borracho encima y una de las bandejas que flotaban con copas y bebidas saltó por los aires, mojando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, incluida Marietta.

—¡Cuidado!

Hermione Granger, vestida de un suave tono azul, había aparecido junto a ella. Ceño fruncido y mancha en el vestido incluidos.

—¡Marietta! —la saludó al ser consciente de que ella estaba a su lado.

Ésta, ocultando una mueca, le devolvió la sonrisa. Durante toda la ceremonia había estado evitándola, a ella y al resto del trío dorado. Era algo paradójico, pero se sentía traicionada. Sí, ella había sido la que propiamente dicho, había traicionado al resto del Ejercito de Dumbledore cuando iba a sexto curso, pero tenía dieciséis años y miedo de fallar a sus padres. Durante los años siguientes, a pesar de no tener nada que ver con lo héroes, se había mantenido del lado de los buenos, como le gustaba decir a su hermano pequeño. Había luchado desde dentro cuando en séptimo los Carrow había causado estragos entre los alumnos más jóvenes, había luchado en la batalla de Hogwarts y después, había seguido luchando por un mundo más justo.

Pero aun así, en su cara seguía pudiéndose adivinar la palabra chivata.

—Cómo nos hemos puesto —medio rió Hermione Granger.

—Sí, yo creo que voy a ver si puedo quitarme la mancha y de paso la del cuello.

Todo por huir. Marietta solo quería huir.

—Te acompaño.

La rubia forzó una sonrisa.

Durante el trayecto hacia los baños Hermione Granger repasó en voz alta todos los hechizos limpiadores que podrían servir para quitar las manchas de los vestidos, se la notaba algo desinhibida, seguramente a causa de las copas de más que llevaban todos los asistentes de la boda encima.

—Sí, seguramente ese funcionará.

Marietta asintió, de nuevo, solo quería huir, encontrar a algunos de sus amigos y pasar el resto de la velada entre risas y alcohol.

—Entonces lo probaremos.

Su entusiasmo era muy parecido al que tenía durante las reuniones del ED, cuando había que probar algún encantamiento nuevo. Los malos recuerdos volvieron a llenar la cabeza de Marietta de palabras. Chivata. Traidora. Soplona. Granos. _Cicatrices_.

Nada más entrar en los aseos, y tras esquivar a una señora que parecían tener mucha prisa por entrar en uno de los cubículos, movió la varita con agilidad, y con un simple _fregotego _la mancha desapareció. Hermione Granger empezó a probar encantamientos mientras parloteaba consigo misma.

—¡Se va!

Marietta asintió y se concentró en limpiar la parte del cuello en la que le había caído bebida, intentando concentrarse en ello, como si pudiese huir a través de las pecas de su hombro.

—Lo siento.

Las palabras habían sido claras, planas y con sentimientos.

—¿Cómo? —le preguntó sin saber del todo a qué se refería.

—El encantamiento, los granos y las cicatrices. Lo siento.

_Cicatrices. Lo siento. _

—No pasa nada, el maquillaje hace milagros.

Hermione Granger sonrió y después salió del baño.

Ya estaba. Todo estaba bien. ¿Eso era lo que quería? Marietta no sabía qué le pasaba pero de repente las cicatrices parecían pesarle menos. El maquillaje hacia milagros.

Sonrió y justo cuando la señora que había entrado a trompicones salía del cubículo se echó a reír.

—Pero mira que eres bonita —le dijo la señora con un fuerte acento irlandés.

Bonita. Ahora todo estaba bien.

* * *

_¡Y esto es todo!_

_Por cierto, sé que Marietta es un año mayor al trío dorado y que ya no estaba en Hogwarts cuando a ellos les tocaría haber dado séptimo curso, y por tanto, cuando los Carrow estaban, pero el recuerdo de la última peli en el que Cho Chang estaba en Hogwarts cuando éstos llegaron me ha eclipsado el raciocinio y he acabado poniendo que ella estaba, así que perdón por las posibles confusiones. _

_He de decir que cuando vi que me había tocado Marietta Edgecombre ni recordaba quién era, pero por suerte nada más leer algo de información sobre ella por la red, sobre todo que J.K en una entrevista dijo que le quedarían cicatrices (Es que la señora J.K odia a las traidoras, así que mejor marcamos a una cría de dieciséis años de por vida y el mundo será mejor :D), la idea me vino a la mente. El problema ha sido plasmarla y ni siquiera me he quedado del todo contenta con el resultado, pero algo es algo, y siento que ha sido como mis propias disculpas a Marietta. Sí, me afectó bastante enterarme de que de por vida iba a tener la cara marcada con un 'chivata' ('soplona' en algunas versiones latinoamericanas). _

_Espero que os haya gustado :) _

**_LainaM._**


End file.
